


May 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered when Supergirl flew to a hungry Smallville creature. He tensed after she was barely able to dodge its fangs. ''You're careless. If you're injured...'' His scowl remained. ''You won't be able to protect everyone in Smallville if you're buried.''Supergirl turned to Amos and scowled. ''Flight? Super strength? Remember?''





	May 19, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos glowered when Supergirl flew to a hungry Smallville creature. He tensed after she was barely able to dodge its fangs.  
''You're careless. If you're injured...'' His scowl remained. ''You won't be able to protect everyone in Smallville if you're buried.''

Supergirl turned to Amos and scowled. ''Flight? Super strength? Remember?''

Amos viewed his daughter dodging the creature's attempt to knock her down with its tail. His eyes widened the minute the tail struck him. Knocked Amos on his side and caused him to wince. He watched while Supergirl's eyes were wide for a split second. The corner of his mouth went up. ''I'm fine.'' He began to wince.

''I couldn't protect the preacher, but you won't be so lucky,'' Supergirl said to the creature as she glowered at it.  
She began to fly into its side with her arms stretched. One smile formed the minute the enemy collapsed. Supergirl lifted it by its tail and  
flew up. She swung the creature twice and released it. Where was it going to land? She had no idea.

Amos attempted to stand before another smile. He viewed concern in Supergirl's eyes after she approached him.

''I was careless and you were injured,'' Supergirl muttered before her shoulders slumped slowly. She started to tense.

''I'm going to be fine,'' Amos said. He never winced another time.

THE END


End file.
